Lachesis
Raquesis (ラケシス Rakeshisu, Rackesis in the Fire Emblem Museum and Fire Emblem Treasure and Lachesis in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the princess of Nordion and the younger half-sister of Eldigan. She harbors romantic feelings for her brother and initially refuses to marry any other man who is not like him. If she is paired up, her children will be Delmud and Nanna. Profile Raquesis is first seen when Eldigan and the Cross Knights depart from Nordion Castle to fight the Heirhein army led by Elliot in Chapter 1. She later appears in Chapter 2 when she attempts to stop Eldigan from negotiating with King Chagall to prevent a war between Agustria and Grannvale from occurring. Raquesis mentions that Chagall murdered his own father and therefore would not listen to anyone, but her brother ignores her concerns and departs for Agusty. At the same time that she learns that Eldigan has been imprisoned in Agusty for angering Chagall, she also discovers that Elliot is taking advantage of the situation to charge into Nordion under orders from his father to invade it. She decides to defend Nordion Castle along with Eve, Alva, and Eva, the three knights whom Eldigan left behind to protect her. Around this time, she requests aid from Sigurd, who is currently stationed in a castle within Verdane that is not too far from its border with Agustria. Once Sigurd comes to her aid, Raquesis requests for him to rescue Eldigan and joins his army. If her three guardian knights survive until the end of the chapter, she will receive the Knight Ring from them before they return to Nordion. During Chapter 3, she can convince Eldigan to stop fighting Sigurd and instead attempt to talk Chagall into ending the war as soon as possible. However, Eldigan is ultimately decapitated by the king in this scenario, leading Raquesis to declare that she will never forgive Chagall. Raquesis survives the Battle of Belhalla and thereafter brings Nanna to Leonster to live with Finn, while Delmud is sent to stay with the other initial members of the Liberation Army in Isaach. She becomes a surrogate mother of sorts for Leif during this time and seems to become acquainted with Selfina. Eventually, Raquesis decides to reunite with Delmud and begins a journey across the Yied Desert, during which she mysteriously vanishes without a trace. Although her fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 that she may have been captured by the Lopto Sect and turned to stone. While Delmud reveals in both of games that he learned from Lewyn that she disappeared, he states in Thracia 776 that she may still be alive somewhere with her whereabouts unknown. Personality Raquesis is a sarcastic and sharp-tongued individual with a strong will. She also has a strong sense of pride and prefers to make her own choices rather than letting others decide for her. She seems to be more willing to open up to others if they personally know Eldigan, as seen by her changed behavior around Beowolf when he says that he is his friend. She does not consider Chagall to be her king and despises him. She states that she would rather die than marry Elliot, who is infuriated by her rejection. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |50% |5% |10% |20% |40% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains A A A +2 A A A C }} Overview Raquesis initially starts out as an extremely weak unit, making her rather difficult to train. It is, however, worth the effort to train her, as she is able to promote into a Master Knight, a class that is arguably the best in Genealogy of the Holy War. It is recommended to have Raquesis purchase the Return staff and the Elite Ring in order for her to be able to gain levels at a faster rate. If all her paladin guards are alive at the end of Chapter 2, Raquesis will receive the Knight Ring, which should be sold to other characters such as Ayra or Sylvia, as she becomes mounted upon promotion. It is highly advisable for Raquesis to speak to Eldigan in Chapter 3 to not only receive the Earth Sword, but to have him leave the battlefield permanently. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Sigurd speaks to Raquesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 2, after Raquesis is recruited, Dew may speak to her to initiate a conversation, in which she will gain the Thief Sword and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf may speak to Raquesis, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength, two points of Skill, one point of Defense, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 3, if Raquesis speaks Eldigan, Eldigan will leave the battlefield, and she will receive the Earth Sword. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Raquesis' lover is either Beowolf, Noish, or Dew, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 50+2 *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Midayle: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 *Jamke: 50+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Lewyn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 50+2 Marriage & Inheritance Raquesis' marriage options are interesting, since her daughter can use both swords and healing, while her son might well become better with magic swords than normal attacks, depending on his father. *Beowolf: This is often considered the ideal pairing for maximizing Delmud's potential, as he will be able to inherit A-level swords and the Pursuit and Charge skills and high Strength growths Beowolf provides will allow him to easily defeat enemies. The stat growths he offers to Nanna also mean that she will likely be able to hold her own in melee even before promotion. *Azel : Pairing Raquesis with Azel is an interesting choice, as it provides both of the children with high Magic and Strength. This will make Nanna an excellent healer, and Delmud will easily defeat enemies if given a Magic Sword. Both children will also have Pursuit, which is overall the best skill in the game. *Finn: Finn also provides Raquesis's children with the Pursuit skill, the useful Prayer skill, and excellent stat growths as well (though magic will be inferior to Azel), but he will be unable to pass any weapons down to Delmud. Finn will have a special conversation with Nanna after he rejoins which will give her a 5 point boost to Speed, which is quite useful. *Lex: Lex is rarely a bad father thanks to his Paragon skill. This pairing drastically increases their speed of promotion and thanks to Lex's Minor Neir blood, Raquesis's children will have high growth rates in HP, Strength, and Defense, making them extremely durable and allowing them to stay near the front lines, where Nanna can heal any units in danger and both children can use their Charisma skill to support your other units. The biggest drawback to this pairing is that Lex does not have Pursuit, so if you choose this pairing, it is recommended that Lex pass the Pursuit Ring down to Delmud. *Alec: This pairing provides similar growth rates to Beowolf, being slightly worse in HP and Strength and better in Magic and Luck, but is not the smartest idea because Magic and Luck are not as important to Delmud, and Alec can only use B-level swords even after promotion and therefore cannot pass the best swords down to Delmud. However, the Awareness skill he passes down could be useful, as both Delmud and Nanna are mounted units, and like Beowolf, Azel and Finn, he will give both children Pursuit. *Claud: Notable because his Blaggi blood boosts staff use, meaning that Nanna will be able to inherit B rank staves from Raquesis (assuming she promoted, of course). This pairing makes Nanna the best possible staff user, but weakens her ability to fight, and severely compromises Delmud by leaving him with stat growths better suited for a mage and no inherited weapons or skills. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Awakening Greeting As a Boss Recruitment Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Raquesis is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Lachesis' was the second of the Three Fates, otherwise known as the Moirae. They were white-robed personifications of destiny, who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. Lachesis measured the thread of life with her rod. The name 'Raquesis' is simply a corruption of this name, with a French spelling to possibly signify Raquesis's dignity and nobility. Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree and Nanna's lover conversation with Ares reveal that Eldigan and Raquesis have different mothers. *A villager in Chapter 2 remarks that Raquesis and Eldigan seem to act closer than just siblings. While it is stated in the lover conversation between Nanna and Ares in the final chapter that Raquesis has romantic feelings for Eldigan, it is unclear whether or not he loves her in the same way. However, their relationship is portrayed as unambiguously romantic in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. *Her SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening shows reference to the 3 Cross Knights protecting her in Chapter 2 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery File:Rackesis Concept Art.gif|Concept artwork of Raquesis in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Rackesis (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Raquesis from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lachesis TCG1.jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Princess. File:Lachesis TCG2.jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Princess. File:Rackesis (TCG Series 3).jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. Raquesis' card 25.jpg|Raquesis as a Princess in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. RaquesisCipherArtTea.jpg|Artwork of Raquesis by kawasumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). RaquesisCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Raquesis by kawasumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). RaquesisCipherArtkawasumi.jpg|Artwork of Raquesis by kawasumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-032HN.png|Raquesis as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-031R.png|Raquesis as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-031R+.png|Raquesis as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:RaquesisFE4.png|Raquesis's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4Princess.png|Raquesis as a Princess File:Raquesis as a Master Knight.JPG|Raquesis as a Master Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters